Cinnamon Rolls
by Dalaric
Summary: Damon needs to figure something out, or else, he is stuck in this hot chick's body forever. Damon/Alaric (DUH) Dalaric love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"There's no time to explain-"

"What do you mean-"

"Please Just help me take them to the car!" Liv yelled back, trying to carry a Wiccan in red, "Damon's body is too weak- he.. he won't survive! If you want him to live.. just do as I say! Move him to the car."

Alaric was confused, and too weak after the fight he, Damon, Bonnie and Liv had against a gang of Wiccans they found lurking in the woods of Mystic Falls. Damon lost a lot of his blood and fell on the ground unconscious, trying to save Bonnie, after she repeated a spell that was probably stronger than the one she did when she successfully brought them all back from the Other Side.

Alaric carried Damon's weak body, and hurried to the car, followed by Liv and Bonnie who were both carrying the Wiccan in red, after checking the scene for a last time for any sign of any Wiccan alive.

* * *

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" Alaric yelled again in the car, as Liv drove as fast as she could,

"To my grandmother's" Liv swallowed hard, "What happened to Damon- that spell the Wiccan in red repeated? It.. It's not the blood loss that's weakening Damon, it's the spell. The spell makes the soul refuse to live within its body. There is a fight going on right now within your friend, his soul is trying so hard to leave I just- my grandmother will explain it better than me but for now," Liv turned to look at Alaric, "He needs a new body," and then again to the road, leaving both Alaric and Bonnie exchange looks in utter disbelief.

* * *

Liv's grandmother opened the door and it only took her a second to figure out what was happening, when she saw the Wiccan in red, Damon's semi-lifeless body, her granddaughter and her two friends with panic filling their faces.

"You two follow me. You stay here." She said and hurried back in, with both Liv and Bonnie following her. Moments later, they all reappeared with candles and salt. Pushing past Alaric, Liv's grandmother quickly headed to the center of her front yard and placed the candles in a shape of a star

"Put him here," She said, pointing to the center of the star, and Alaric quickly moved Damon, not daring to ask any questions. The grandmother moved again to create a circle with the salt and directed the girls to put the Wiccan in the circle. Checking her work, The grandmother held both Liv and Bonnie's hands, "Repeat after me." She said, and then shot Alaric a look, "You have to go to the car. Souls prefer live bodies."

Alaric raised his eyebrow and wanted to protest but decided against it. There was no time. He quickly turned around after checking his friend for the last time and headed to the car, hearing the three witches repeating a spell.

* * *

"Could someone.. please.. explain to me what's going on?" Alaric said, when Bonnie texted him that it was safe for him now to return. He came back and found the Wiccan and Damon still in their previous positions. Nothing appeared to have changed.

"Don't worry, your friend will be alright. I would have invited you in I just.. Can't trust vampires. Take him, and his body home-"

"Him and his body- Please explain!" Alaric said, losing his temper this time. _Damn them witches._

Liv sighed, "As I said in the car, the Wiccan cast a spell on Damon that made his soul hate his body-"

"No, that's not right." Liv's grandmother said, interrupting her, "Wicca isn't supposed to be harmful, or at least that's how it started. A peaceful kind of magic. The spell this Wiccan used wasn't meant to leave his body, _unless_ it really needed to. In your friend's case, it apparently did. He would have stayed unconscious forever. A soulless body, until the Wiccan that cast that spell died so that his soul could be transferred to her body. He was lucky for this Wiccan did die, and with our help, we could transfer his soul to her body-"

"Wait, wait, please I'm a lost- Are you trying to tell me that Damon is.. is now in _this_ body?" Alaric said, pointing to the Wiccan girl in red,

"Yes."

"And.. like, that's it? Can't you transfer it back to his body?"

"No-"

"This is bullshit, there has got to be a way!"

"I'm sorry but, there is nothing I can do. As I said, however, that Wicca is originally peaceful. Look at your friend's body. Does it look dead?"

Alaric looked at Damon's body which was lying on the ground and it indeed didn't look dead at all. Just.. asleep.

"The Wiccan was obviously desperate. She needed a spell that stopped you and your friends from killing her friends, not counting on the fact that she would die herself, and also not really thinking your friend needed that spell to work. It's funny, really, what happened to your friend. A coincidence. Consider yourselves lucky. Preserve his body, until he is able to figure out what it is he needs to do with his new body, and maybe then his soul could finally return to his old one."

With that, Liv's grandmother grabbed her granddaughter by her arm and headed to the house, closing the door behind her, leaving Alaric and Bonnie by two bodies. Alaric sighed, dropping himself on the ground next to his friend. Bonnie sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder,

"it's going to be alright.." She whispered, "At lease, he's not dead.."

Alaric nodded slowly. _At least he wasn't dead._

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids must have weighed a ton then. He had probably the worst hangover in centuries, and he couldn't even recall getting drunk the night before. Everything felt wrong, even the bed he was sleeping on. Shifting a little, he carefully opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of his room, so he must have been in the right bed.

_But nothing felt right_.

Damon sighed, and closed his eyes again, hoping that maybe he was still sleeping, but it didn't make things feel any less wrong. Damon started to panic when he realized he'd covered his face with the sheets and was unable to breathe properly

_Am I.. human?_

Suddenly jumping up to the thought, Damon finally noticed his friend, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the armchair next to his bed, and felt instant calm,

"Are you Okay?" Alaric questioned, who got up, looking alarmed

"No wha-" Damon started to speak, cleared his throat a couple of times, "No, I just- what's happened to me?"

"Damon?" Alaric questioned, again, staring into Damon's eyes after settling down next to him on his bed, _looking for something_

"Alaric." Damon mocked, and then cleared his throat a third time, "I think I'm sick.."

Alaric raised his eyebrow, still staring at Damon. Damon stared back for a second and then sighed, "I was bit by a werewolf, wasn't I?" He finally said, but Alaric calmly shook his head,

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Damon asked, and then cleared his throat again, feeling annoyed, "I sound funny. Be useful, get me some blood.. Or water."

Ignoring his friend's request, Alaric got up again, and ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily

Damon raised an eyebrow,

"Are you.. Are you really Damon?"

Damon blinked twice.

"Listen I just.. I need confirmation, Okay?"

"I swear to God I'm this close to snapping your neck, don't fucking care if you're stronger now, Ric. But you're Pissing. Me. Off."

It was only then that Alaric finally let out a breath Damon suspected he's been holding for hours now, and it confused him even further. After a few seconds, Alaric sat down next to Damon on the bed again,

"Damon. Don't freak out, okay?"

"What the fuck is going on, Ric."

"Something happened and I just need you to be a little bit.. open-minded about it, Oka-?" Alaric flinched when Damon was about to punch him in the face, but stopped himself when he noticed something strange with his hand,

"What the fuck is wrong with my hands?" Damon asked, inspecting his hands and arms.

"You might wanna take a look.. down.."

"Huh?"

"Down _there_, Damon.."

Damon's eyes started wandering down, following his much, much longer black hair, until his eyes finally settled on his breasts.. "What the fu.." Damon muttered, "I have.." grabbing his breasts, and finally looking back at Alaric, Damon whispered, "What are these?"

"You.. Uhh.. Your soul is.. uhmm," Alaric was definitely babbling, and Damon was on the verge of crying,

"Is this some kinda joke?"

"Remember last night when we got into a fight with some.. Wiccans? Well, one of them, uhh," Alaric gestured at the body Damon was currently occupying, "She, uhh, cast a spell on you and then died, so your soul is kinda stuck in that body," Alaric finally said, and then held his breath, waiting for Damon's reaction. Damon, however, kept staring at his friend as if the man was talking gibberish, so Alaric went on, "So you see, uhh, your soul is sorta trapped in this Wiccan.. girl's body, until it's.. not," Alaric looked confused, as if wondering if he was explaining everything right. Still, Damon, still grabbing his breasts, was staring at Alaric, ready to snap his neck.

"Dude, just go take a look in the mirror," Alaric finally said, stepping back to give Damon some space. Damon finally moved, and the minute he swung his legs off the bed, he stumbled and fell on the ground, cursing on the way down.

"Are you Okay?"

"Stop. Asking me that." Damon hissed, getting up and noticing that his toes were painted pink, and that his clothes, which he usually wore comfortably, were extra large for his now petite figure. Panicking, he took small, fast steps to his dresser, until he froze in front of the mirror.

"hey man I know this is too much for you to take but, we will figure this out, Okay?"

Shaking his head, Damon's hands started touching his new face, as tears started to form in his eyes, _but I will not cry_, "No.. this is not Okay.."

"It is Okay and it happens, I mean, have you not seen Freaky Friday?"

Damon turned to glare at Alaric,

"You know, that movie when uhh the daughter and the mom switched bodi-"

"I know. What Freaky Friday is. Ric." Damon hissed, _he's still got it,_ Alaric thought,

"Okay, okay, all I'm trying to say is that at the end, they both learned a lesson and went back to norm-"

"Seriously? Alaric? This is not a movie!" Damon yelled, "This is my life! I am stuck in a girl's body!"

Alaric sighed, "Liv's grandma said-"

"Oh great, a witch said something about something, the world is _right_ again!"

"She said. That the spell is not permanent, Damon."

"I don't fucking trust witches-"

"Yeah, I know that, but you're going to have to because, I can't see any other way now, if you want your body back."

Damon glared at Alaric for a few seconds, and then crossed his arms, noticing his new breasts again and trying so hard to ignore them, "What should I do.. to get my body back.."

"Well, she said the spell would not have worked if you didn't need it to so, uhh, basically, you need this. To figure something out, don't know what, don't know how, it's your problem now."

"Fine. The spell must have been broken because, I was happy the way _I WAS_!"

"I'm sure you were, you took pride in your body, and made sure to let all know that." Alaric mocked,

"I damn did! Now, where's my body?"

"The basement.."

"Are you kidding me? Why the fuck is my body in the basement?" Damon spat out,

"We thought about it and.. we thought if it was our bodies we wouldn't want it lying around, it would freak us out so.. we didn't wanna freak you out," Alaric shrugged, but Damon at that moment stormed out to look for his body, stumbling a few times on the way out.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was sick

This.. This wasn't right. It was wrong, on so many levels, to see your own body right in front of you. Lying emotionless on the floor of this damn cold, dark basement..

_Dead_.

"Damon?"

Alaric moved closer when Damon didn't reply, or show any sign that he might have heard him, "Damon, I really don't know what to say-"

"Then shut the fuck up." Damon finally hissed, still not taking his eyes off his body. Anger and fear appearing on his face when Alaric could finally see it.

Alaric sighed and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I got you something." Alaric offered, lifting his hand to reveal that he was holding a bottle of bourbon. _This_. This got Damon's attention and he finally looked at Alaric in appreciation. Their friendship never needed words. Alaric knew when Damon needed something, and he knew Damon would always appreciate it. This didn't change when Damon was trapped inside of a woman's body, with long, beautiful black hair.

_And the eyes. Those damn ice-blue eyes._.

"Wait-" Alaric whispered, and suddenly kneeled down next to Damon's body, opening his eyelids, **  
**

"What are you doing?"

Alaric sighed, "Nothing important it's just.." He moved a little, showing Damon the whiteness that filled his body's eyes. Damon frowned, confused,

"I'm not sure how this is possible- non of this is but, you got your eyes in this body so-,"

Damon blinked once. twice.

"Never mind," Alaric chuckled, and settled next to Damon on the floor, filling the two plastic cups he got with him with Damon's favorite drink. Handing him his drink, Damon frowned, "What happened to my glass?"

"Stefan is worried you might get ideas,"

"Ideas?"

"Maybe accidentally hurt yourself. Plastic cups are safe."

"So now you're on suicide watch?" Damon scoffed,

"No, I'm here to see if you needed anything," Alaric said, reassuring. Damon smiled to his friend, and downed his drink, suddenly coughing and grimacing in agony,

"Whoa careful-"

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck this is too strong!"

"No it's not, it's your- oh," Alaric said, and then started laughing, which earned him a glare from his friend, "You need practice!"

"What I need is my body back,"

"Oh come on don't be such a girl,"

"Ric. I will punch you, and then kill you,"

Alaric smirked, "I would love to see you try. A pretty human girl against an original vampire- whoa!" Alaric flinched, moving back just in time to avoid Damon's second desperate attempt since this morning to punch him, causing him to fall on his friend and sending them both flying down on the floor, Damon on top of his friend. After a few seconds Damon started laughing, burying his face in his friend's chest. Alaric was confused at first but the situation was funny, in a way. So he laughed a little, and then held this precious body tighter, when his friend's laughter turned into tears.

This wasn't the first time that Alaric hugged his friend so tight when he cried. There were many times before when the two men were feeling too lonely in this world, but most of these nights the two men were too drunk to realize the awkwardness of it. This time, Alaric was sober, and Damon was a mess.

* * *

To be continued.

So just wondering, is it confusing to refer to Damon in a woman's body as a He? Or do you guys think I should start referring to him as a she? Although I'm pretty sure this would piss Damon off. I prefer referring to him as a he, just want to make sure it's not too confusing to you to imagine him in a woman's body.

tell me what you think, please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, Alaric please," Damon yelled, with small, unsteady steps, he was finally able to catch up with Alaric,

"What." Alaric said, rolling his eyes,

"Please. You, of all people.. I thought you would-"

"Understand? Yea, I do, Damon, but what I don't understand is why you keep trying so hard to piss me off like it's my fault that you're stuck in a woman's body!" Alaric yelled, only now noticing the small group of people on the other side of the road giving him and Damon looks. Alaric sighed, "Look. You need to accept what you are _now_,"

With a sad look, Damon nodded, but his eyes were getting teary,

"I thought we got over the crying part,"

"I know it's just," Damon tried to control his tears, but they seemed to start running down his cheeks uncontrollably, "It's just, oh God, this is hard- all these emotions, Ric, they're.. they're worse than the emotions I had to experience when I became a vampire!" At this point, Damon was both sobbing and trying so hard to make his words sound as clear as possible in between his desperate cries. Again, the group of young men that were only a few feet away seemed to have stopped their own little conversation and turned their attention to the blonde man and the beautiful, sad, raven woman that was with him.

"That douchebag. Who does he think he is." One of the men commented, and the rest of the group agreed with him.

"Hey listen man just, try your best to suck it up, okay? We'll figure it out. Together." Alaric whispered, playfully punching Damon's shoulder, pushing him unintentionally to the back a bit. Damon smiled, but the two friends were interrupted when a huge, muscular man stepped in between them. Facing Alaric.

"Hey asshole. Leave the lady alone."

"What.." Damon raised his eyebrow, and finally noticed another two muscular men, standing right behind Alaric. Taking a step back, his petite body hit another figure. When Damon turned around, he was met by a very nice looking man, who seemed to be smiling at Damon flirtatiously.

_Gross._ Damon thought, and quickly took a few steps away from him.

"What's your problem?" Alaric said, looking at the muscular man in annoyance,

"Men like you who think it's okay to hit a woman, are my problem."

"What the fuck?" Alaric said, raising his eyebrow in disbelief, he looked towards Damon, who seemed to be just as confused. Unfortunately for Alaric, his hunter/vampire skills had failed him this time as he was trying to figure out who these men were, and what their problem with him was, that he had failed to avoid the punch he'd received in his face, sending him flying to the ground.

Damon gasped, not believing the sight in front of him as the other two men started kicking Alaric, keeping him still on the ground.

"Stop!" Damon yelled, running towards the man that punched his friend. Forgetting he is now nowhere near as strong as he was a couple of days ago, the man blocked Damon's way,

"You don't need to be with that guy-"

"What?" Damon stuttered, trying to reach his friend to help him get up, but unable to do so as the strong man was gripping his wrists tightly, "Let go of me-"

"You deserve better," The man said, finally letting go of Damon's wrists. Damon quickly ran towards his friend who was lying on the ground, coughing blood, when the two men finally stopped their assault

"We got our eyes on you." A man warned, and the group finally strolled away to their car and drove off.

"Ric, Ric you Okay?" Damon said, setting on the side of the road next to his friend,

"Yes.." Alaric finally replied, trying to get up but ended up setting on the side of the road, he wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his sleeve, "The fuck was the about.."

Damon looked at his friend, and when he saw him getting better fast, thanks to his vampire healing powers, he sighed in relief, "I think.. they thought you were abusing me," Damon smirked

"What?" Alaric asked, lifting his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they must have seen you pushing me and heard us arguing so," Damon shrugged, "One of them told me I deserved better. They thought we were _together_."

"Fuck me, I can't believe this-"

Damon chuckled, "They meant well,"

"I got punched, and kicked-_ they meant well!_?"

"I know,"

"It hurt! It still does!" Alaric yelled, looking extremely pissed off especially that Damon started laughing louder now.

"I think my day just got a lot better,"

"Your day got better because your friend got punched. I can't believe you, you'll always be an asshole."

Damon shrugged, "It got better because my friend got punched, and kicked, _for me_,"

Alaric looked at Damon, and in the past two days, Damon looked the happiest now. Shaking his head, he got up on his feet, and searched in his pockets for his car keys,

"Come on, Damon, we got work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We're writing a list."

* * *

"Alright so.." Alaric walked towards the couch in his loft where Damon was sitting, handing him a beer, he sat down with a notebook and a pen, "We need names of every single woman you've abused in your life."

Damon spat his beer out, "What!?"

"It only makes sense, Damon. I did my research. When the spell is cast, fate will send you all kinds of signs to help you figure out what it is you need to do. What happened today is a sign we cannot overlook. Names, Damon."

"Fuck, Ric. If I do give you names, what are we going to do with them?"

"Find them. And you can apologize to them, personally. I guess." Alaric shrugged. He wasn't too sure this was going to work, but they needed to try everything.

Damon took a deep breath, "I wasn't a bad guy, Ric."

"What?"

"I mean yes, I did awful things but.. I wasn't awful myself. I never compelled any woman to sleep with me-"

"But you compelled them to let you feed from them,"

"Yes, but, they enjoyed it! Most of the time."

"It's worth a shot, Damon." Alaric said, when he noticed the regret in his friends' eyes, "I think this will be good. For you, at least."

"Caroline."

"What about her?"

"The list, Ric. Focus."

"Oh, right," Alaric said, quickly writing _Caroline Forbes_ down,

"Jessica Conan"

"I thought she died?"

"Her family didn't!" Damon hissed, and Alaric decided that he should probably stay quiet and not comment anymore. It was obvious this was hard enough on Damon.

"Elena Gilbert."

Damon went on. Remembering names, as Alaric started to silently write them down.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

"That. Was. Exhausting!" Alaric huffed loudly, throwing his jacket carelessly on his couch, when he finally noticed his quite friend, "How are you holding up?" He asked, concerned, but did not expect a reply. Which he didn't get.

"Beer?"

"Sure." Damon finally said, after settling down on the couch, grimacing when his delicate skin got in contact with Alaric's jacket buttons,

"Fuckin' hate everything about this body," Damon murmured, reaching for Alaric's jacket and tossing it on the ground,

"I kinda like it," Alaric said, handing Damon his cold beer,

"I would have liked it, too. If I weren't stuck in it." Damon hissed, wishing he could somehow physically hurt his friend. Then maybe all this anger inside of him, or whatever emotion he's experiencing that he's pretty sure he'd never had to experience before, would just.. go away.

Alaric looked at his friend, and smiled, "I'm proud of you, you know."

"Huh?"

"I said," Alaric said, settling down on the couch next to his friend, "I'm proud of you."

"You're teasing me." Damon said, shaking his head with an extremely annoyed look on his face,

"No, I'm not. What you did today was," Alaric sighed, "No real man would have ever done it. And I completely realize the irony of what I just said, I just, didn't mean it that way.." Alaric trailed off, "Feel any different?"

"No." Damon said, putting his beer down on the table, "I don't know."

"No, or you don't know?"

"No, Ric, I don't know. I'm experiencing a lot of," Damon took a deep breath, trying to explain what he was going through, "I'm just experiencing a lot of different.. emotions. They're not because I'm in a human body, no, I remember what it was like to be human, Ric, it's all these.. hormones that are driving me nuts!" Damon finally let out, with a sigh, there was a tear threatening to escape his eye,

Again, Alaric smiled. And his smile did stuff to Damon he couldn't explain,

"I think you're lucky, to get to experience what it's like to be a woman-"

"Okay, Ric, I did not know you wanted to be a woman!"

"No! Idiot. It's not that it's just, I think, personally," Alaric paused, "I just find it interesting that you get to experience something new. And yet, you're just," Alaric shrugged, looking anywhere other that his friend's eyes. Because those eyes. Those eyes were _Damon's_. He busied himself with his beer,

"I'm just, what?" Damon questioned,

"You're just wasting your time complaining about everything about your situation,"

Damon raised his eyebrows, feeling a little offended, "I'm not- I mean, what are you suggesting, Ric? I just went to fourteen different women's houses and had to apologize to them for what I did-" Damon sighed. This was pointless. "I thought it would at least make me feel better."

"It doesn't?"

Damon shook his head. Of course it doesn't. What he did to those women can never be undone with a simple apology from a woman on the behalf of a man they were compelled to forget. But that void inside of every woman Damon had once hurt.. That something-is-missing feeling and confusion they will have to experience every once in a while that is caused because of compulsions. And blood-abuse. That can never be undone, and Damon knew it. And so must have the curse cast upon him.

Alaric sighed, "What I'm suggesting is that you forget about the spell for now."

"What?" Damon raised an eyebrow, _are you fucking kidding me?_ "How am I supposed to forget that I am stu-"

"Stuck in a woman's body, yeah, yeah, we get it but no, that's not what I meant. Uhh, what if we were approaching this the wrong way?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the point is that you, actually, you know, get to know a side of you that has always existed but you've sort of ignored, but now you have a chanc-"

"Jesus Christ Ric I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say you were, I didn't even mention sex!" Alaric paused, "But maybe you should try sex." _maybe that was it,_ Alaric thought,

"You're annoying." Damon rolled his eyes

"It's late, maybe we should just get some rest," Alaric said, ready to get up. But there it was. That feeling inside of Damon. _He just didn't want his friend to leave his side._ Ever. So he jumped up, "Stay."

Alaric laughed, "Of course I'm staying. My place, remember?"

"Oh.." Damon said, kneeling on the couch, "Tell me, Ric. What do you suggest I experience? Other than sex," Damon blushed. He's been feeling quite horny lately, but he's praying to God his friend hadn't noticed his blush

"I don't know," Alaric simply shrugged, and headed straight to his bathroom, leaving his friend in his living room. They did that when the evening was over. No need to show the other out. They would just leave, eventually. Always acted upon the mine-place-is-your-place thing most of the time

But Damon stayed for a while, hearing his friend brushing his teeth, washing his face and then finally exiting the bathroom, with a surprised look when he saw Damon still seated in his previous position,

"I thought you'd left." Alaric said, and then casually continued to his closet to change his clothes,

"Are you seriously kicking me out?"

"What, no! I just thought we-" Alaric sighed, looking at his friend on the couch, looking miserable. "What, you wanna stay?"

"No. I don't wanna intrude, I'm leaving," Damon got up, and started looking for his shoes,

"No, stay, Damon. I insist." He smiled to his friend. _That damn smile that brought warmth into the hearts of everyone around him_

"Thank you." Damon said, smiling back

"Come, you can sleep on the bed I'll take the couch-"

"Hey, asshole, stop treating me like a real woman!"

Alaric raised his eyebrow,

"I can sleep with you on the same bed. We've done it before."

"Yeah, but-" Alaric paused. That was different. His heterosexual body couldn't have responded to Damon's very manly figure sleeping right next to him before but now, things are just _a little bit_ different.

Afraid he might send the wrong message, Alaric tried to smile, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He mattered, and quickly hid under the covers. Damon took his socks off, his blouse and jeans and was now stripped down to his bra and panties, which Alaric suspected were actually Elena's,

"Is that.. necessary?" Alaric quickly said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable,

"I'm not sleeping with my jeans on, Ric."

"Uhh.."

"That's just sick, Alaric, I'm your friend!" Damon grimaced,

"I know, it's just," Alaric blushed. _Holy fucking shit, is this really happening!_?

"Jesus, Ric, remember who's actually _in_ this body now. You're such a creep."

_This is not happening. Please, oh God, please,_

Alaric quickly laid on his side and covered himself tightly, "Fine, do whatever makes you comfortable, goodnight." Alaric finally said, and closed his eyes, pretending to be already asleep but could actually _hear_ Damon's eye roll.

Damon didn't do anything. Comfort comes first. He's used to sleeping naked as a man, he won't change that just because he's in a woman's body now. And because he's sleeping right next to his friend. Damon turned the lights off and climbed up the bed and under the covers. "Goodnight, Ric." He whispered, and drifted quietly to sleep.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
